Bye Bye
by ZmCa
Summary: "Padahal aku berjanji akan melindungimu sampai mati. Tetapi-" Yunho mulai terisak kecil. Tangannya yang sedari tadi diam di kedua sisi tubuhnya, perlahan mendekap Jaejoong, "-Tetapi aku hanya bisa melindungimu sampai disini Jae, mianhae." /YUNJAE/YAOI/-Z


**Warning : Kekerasan! Typo! OOC! Au! Real Person!, dsb**

**_Rate : T_**

_Disclaimer : Themself_

_.  
_

* * *

.

Yunho menatap nanar ke arah ayahnya yang menarik tangannya untuk masuk kedalam rumah. Genggaman pria itu di pergelangan tangan Yunho semakin erat dan membuat bekas kemerahan di sana.

"_Jebal_, _appa_..." bisik Yunho lirih. Namun sedetik kemudian pria yang lebih tua 35 tahun dari Yunho itu menghempaskan tubuh putra satu-satunya ke lantai membuat Yunho jatuh terduduk di atas dinginnya marmer.

Yunho memejamkan matanya erat, untuk mengantisipasi jika ayahnya tiba-tiba melayangkan pukulan atau tendangan. Dan benar saja...

Pria yang sedari tadi Yunho sebut 'ayah' bertindak tidak seperti ayah yang lain. Dengan segera pria itu melayangkan tendangan ke ulu hati Yunho dan membuat pria yang baru berumur 18 tahun itu terjungkal kebelakang.

"Masih kecil sudah membangkang! Dasar anak tidak tahu diuntung!" beberapa kali ayah Yunho menginjak-injak tubuh Yunho yang sudah tersungkur.

Yunho? Dia sedang mati-matian berusaha melindungi organ-organ tubuhnya dengan meringkuk dan tangan tersilang di depan kepalanya. Matanya berkunang-kunang saat ayahnya menendang kepalanya dengan kasar.

_BRAK_

Akibat tendangan itu, kepala Yunho bertabrakan dengan tembok di sampingnya. Membuat kesadaran pria itu berangsur-angsur menghilang dengan rasa perih di belakang kepalanya.

.

* * *

**Bye-bye**

_-Z-_

.

_**YunJae Fanfiction**_

.

_**NP**__: __**Evanescence**__—My Immortal & __**Avril**__—Wish You were here_

* * *

_.  
_

Yunho meringkuk di atas kasurnya. Waktu sudah menunjukan jam 7 malam. Tetapi sejak pagi dirinya tidak berani keluar dari kamar mengingat perlakuan ayahnya terhadap dirinya kemarin lusa. Walaupun perutnya sudah meronta beberapa kali, dia mencoba menghiraukan perasaan itu.

_Nyut_

Yunho segera meraba belakang kepalanya yang masih sakit. Aish, memang tidak robek atau apapun. Hanya berdarah dan menyisakan luka saja, tetapi tetap perih. Belum lagi Yunho hanya membersihkan luka-lukanya dengan air biasa tanpa melakukan apapun seperti memberinya obat ataupun mensterilkannya. Ayolah, di kamar sempit ini hanya ada kamar mandi saja. Bahkan sangking tidak beraninya Yunho keluar kamar, dirinya terpaksa minum air kran!

Saat dia bangun tadi pagi, dia hanya mendapati dirinya tertidur di lantai kamarnya. Sepertinya setelah pingsan kemarin, ayah Yunho langsung menyeret tubuhnya ke arah kamar dan membiarkannya begitu saja. Pagi tadi saat terbangun, Yunho sedikit syok mendapati marmer kamarnya terdapat bercak darah. Tetapi mengingat semalam kepalanya dibenturkan, pemikiran itu terlewat begitu saja.

Yunho perlahan mengeratkan selimut yang dia gunakan. Walaupun dia menggunakan baju dua lapis, tapi tetap saja dingin. Sepertinya dirinya akan demam karena tertidur di lantai dalam waktu yang cukup lama.

Yunho memejamkan matanya dan memeluk dirinya sendiri. Sebaiknya dia tidur saja sebelum terkena amuk ayahnya.

_Tek_

Yunho membuka matanya dengan cepat. Itu suara batu yang mengenai kaca jendelanya.

_Tek_

Yunho segera bangkit dan berjalan cepat ke arah jendela.

_Tek_

Senyum Yunho sedikit mengembang melihat siapa yang melempari kaca jendelanya dengan batu. Sedangkan orang yang sedari tadi melempar batu ke arah kaca Yunho, mulai melambaikan tangannya saat Yunho melihat ke arahnya.

Segera Yunho membuka kaca jendelanya dengan terburu-buru. Mengingat kamarnya berada di lantai satu, pria yang sedari tadi bersembunyi di antara semak-semak segera melarikan dirinya ke arah jendela kamar Yunho dan segera masuk melewati celah yang ada.

_Bruk_

Tubuh pria itu terjatuh begitu saja karena dia memasukan kepalanya terlebih dahulu.

Yunho tersenyum kecil dan meraih tangan pria di hadapannya, "Yah, Jae. Ceroboh sekali," ucap Yunho dengan suara pelan.

Sedangkan orang yang mendapat sindiran hanya terkekeh. Detik selanjutnya Jaejoong memeluk Yunho, "_Bogoshipo_," gumamnya pelan.

"_Nado_," balas Yunho sambil mengelus kepala Jaejoong.

Perlahan Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap Yunho. Tangannya dia julurkan untuk mengelus wajah lembam pria yang dia cintai, "Ini pasti gara-gara kemarin ya? Maafkan aku," desis Jaejoong pelan.

"_Aniya_... tidak apa-apa," balas Yunho sambil mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tertunduk lesu, "Seharusnya kemarin aku hati-hati. Seharusnya aku tidak marah-marah, yang membuat kita berdua terpergok, Yun."

Yunho tidak mau membalas. Jika dia menanggapi perkataan Jaejoong yang ada mereka akan bertengkar lagi seperti kemarin. Yunho hanya mengelus-elus punggung Jaejoong atau menghirup wangi Jaejoong saja.

Jaejoong kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di dada Yunho. Perasaan gundah di hatinya semakin menjadi-jadi. Seharusnya kemarin mereka tidak usah berteriak-teriak. Tidak usah berciuman. Jika pada akhirnya terpekok oleh ayah Jaejoong yang membuat ayah Jaejoong menyeret Yunho untuk pulang kerumahnya dan mengejek-ejek Yunho di depan ayah Yunho.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi, Yun. Aku tidak ingin berpisah," bahu Jaejoong mulai bergetar pelan. Sedangkan Yunho mulai mendongakkan kepalanya.

Jaejoong mengeratkan pelukannya saat dadanya berdenyut sakit. Ayahnya sudah mengirim Jaejoong ke Jepang karena hal ini. Karena dia terpergok berpacaran dengan Yunho. Karena dia terpergok melakukan hal yang menyimpang. Yup, hubungan gay. Hubungan sesama jenis.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, Yun..." Jaejoong mulai terisak sambil menarik-narik baju Yunho seakan mengadu tentang kondisinya sekarang, "_Appa_ sudah menetapkan aku untuk pindah ke Jepang. Aku tidak tahu lagi, Yun..." Jangan! Jangan sampai dirinya dan Yunho berpisah. Jaejoong tidak tahu harus hidup seperti apa tanpa orang yang telah mengambil hatinya.

Yunho mengecup dahi Jaejoong pelan, "Aku mencintaimu. Apapun yang terjadi," bisik Yunho membuat Jaejoong menangis lebih keras. _Perpisahan_. Kenapa Yunho tampak pasrah dengan kondisi seperti ini?

"Aku juga... aku juga," bisikan Jaejoong terdengar parau. Pria cantik itu mendongakkan kepalanya. Wajahnya memerah dan air mata mengalir dari sudut matanya.

Yunho mendekatkan wajahnya ke Jaejoong. Dengan hati-hati Yunho menempelkan bibirnya. Pelan... sangat pelan. Sedangkan Jaejoong mulai menutup matanya. Sentuhan Yunho di bibirnya membuat perasaanya semakin kacau. Perasaan cintanya semakin besar. Perasaan tidak ingin meninggalkan atau ditinggalkan semakin berkobar.

_BRAK_

Dengan cepat Yunho dan Jaejoong memutuskan ciuman mereka dan mundur satu langkah saling menjauhi. Jaejoong menatap horror ke arah ayahnya yang memandang Yunho dengan murka. Pria yang hampir berumur setengah abad itu berjalan mendekati Yunho dan...

_BUAGH!_

Lagi-lagi... lebam di pipi kirinya yang belum sembuh kembali di hantam. Jaejoong yang melihat sontak memekik kaget dan menghampiri Yunho.

"KIM JAEJOONG! PULANG SEKARANG!" bentak ayah Jaejoong sambil menatap emosi ke arah Yunho.

"_ANIYA_!" balas Jaejoong sambil memegang tangan Yunho. Sangat erat. Air mata yang sudah berhenti kembali mengalir. Kenapa semua orang suka sekali menghancurkan kebahagiannya?

Ayah Jaejoong menatap kesal anak bungsunya. Segera dia menarik tangan Jaejoong dan menarik Jaejoong untuk bangkit. Hanya saja cengkraman Jaejoong di tangan Yunho sama sekali tidak dia lepas. Malah semakin erat. Pandangan Jaejoong awalnya yang mengarah ke ayahnya sendiri, segera berbalik menatap Yunho.

Tetesan bening Jaejoong mengalir lebih tidak terkendali saat Yunho tersenyum kepadanya. Seakan-akan itu adalah senyum perpisahan. ANDWAE!

"Yun..." erang Jaejoong frustasi saat ayahnya menarik pinggangnya sekarang. Tangannya semakin erat memegang pergelangan tangan Yunho.

_Tes_

Jaejoong melotot saat Yunho meneteskan air mata, "Ingat Jae... Ingat aku sangat mencintaimu," ucap Yunho lemah. Entah kenapa dirinya sudah pasrah. Rasa sakit di dadanya selalu tidak tertahankan.

"BERENGSEK! LEPASKAN ANAKKU JUNG YUNHO!" bentakan ayah Jaejoong membuat Jaejoong kaget dan hampir saja tangannya terlepas dari milik Yunho.

Jaejoong memejamkan matanya dan tetap memegang tangan Yunho. Dadanya sesak. Kenapa Yunho menyerah? Apa cinta mereka selama ini sia-sia? Perlahan Jaejoong kembali membuka matanya, "Aku mencintaimu dari pada kau mencintaiku," ucap Jaejoong pelan.

Detik selanjutnya dia menendang tubuh ayahnya. Saat tangan ayahnya terlepas dari anggota tubuhnya, Jaejoong segera mendekatkan diri ke Yunho dan mengecup bibir tebal itu dengan hisapan keras yang berkesan buru-buru. Dua detik ciuman itu bertahan sampai ada tangan yang menarik kerah baju Yunho dan melempar tubuh ringkih itu hingga menghantam meja nakas.

Jaejoong yang awalnya kaget ciumannya terputus segera menatap Yunho yang terbatuk-batuk karena tubuhnya—terutama punggungnya—menghantam ujung meja nakas dengan keras. Jaejoong hendak berlari mendekati Yunho dan menanyakan keadaan Yunho jika lehernya tubuhnya tidak di tarik ke belakang. Ayah Jaejoong mencengkram tangan kanan anaknya dengan erat sedangkan leher Jaejoong dia tahan agar tidak bisa leluasa bergerak.

Perlahan Jaejoong mengedarkan pandangannya dan melihat ayah Yunho berdiri di samping Yunho.

_BUAGH_

Jaejoong hanya bisa menangis saat ayah Yunho. AYAH DARI ORANG YANG DIA CINTAI! Menendang tubuh Yunho hingga tersungkur.

"Hey JUNG! Kau tahu, ANAKKU menjadi seorang GAY! DAN SEMUA GARA-GARA ANAK BIADAB ITU!" Jaejoong mencelos. Ayahnya mengatakan Yunho biadab? Pria yang dia cintai biadab? Berengsek! Yunho selalu melindunginya! Saat dirinya kesepian hanya Yunho... HANYA YUNHO YANG MENEMANINYA!

Ayah Yunho mengangkat wajahnya dan menatap tajam ke arah Jaejoong, "Yunho tidak akan memulai jika tidak digoda berengsek. Anaku tidak berbeda dengan pelacur."

Yunho yang awalnya terbujur kaku di lantai perlahan menegakkan tubuhnya. Tidak, dia tidak pernah menerima Jaejoong dihina. Dia sudah berjanji melindungi Jaejoong, kan? "_Aniya_, aku yang salah," bisik Yunho pelan, "Aku yang membuat Jaejoong seperti itu. mianhae," Yunho tetap menundukan wajahnya tidak berani—atau tepatnya tidak sanggup—mendongakkan kepalanya. Disana masih ada Jaejoong kan? Dia tidak ingin perasaanya goyah karena melihat mata itu.

Salah Yunho? Sungguh? Jaejoong tidak sependapat dengan itu. mereka saling mencintai dengan tulus kan? Iya kan?

DUAK

Lagi-lagi ayah Yunho menendang putra satu-satunya. Anaknya sangat berengsek. Siapa yang mendidiknya menjadi seperti ini!

"Aku tidak perduli dengan apapun sekarang Jung Yunho. BESOK! Camkan ini... BESOK KAU AKAN MENIKAH DENGAN _YEOJA_! Aku akan menikahkanmu, Jung Yunho! Tidak perduli kau mencintai pelacur disana, aku tetap akan menikahkanmu dengan seorang YEOJA!" bentak ayah Yunho sambil kembali menendak tubuh ringkih Yunho. Sedangkan Yunho hanya terdiam dan berusaha menelan mentah-mentah apa yang ayahnya katakan.

Besok?

Dengan _yeoja_?

Bukan dengan Jaejoong?

Ayah Jaejoong tersenyum puas. Segera dia melepaskan Jaejoong yang berdiri terpaku, "Bagus, Jung. Setidaknya anakmu tidak akan menggangu anakku lagi. Lagi pula minggu depan Jaejoong akan pindah ke Jepang,"—setelah mengatakan hal itu ayah Jaejoong menatap Jaejoong sambil menyeringai—"Aku pastikan kau besok menonton acara pernikahan kekasih busukmu itu, Kim Jaejoong."

Jaejoong tidak bisa mencerna apapun. Sampai akhirnya ayah Yunho meninggalkan Yunho yang tersungkur bersimbah darah.

Lima detik kemudian ayah Jaejoong tertawa keras, "Nikmati momment terakhir kalian. Selamat menikah untukmu Jung Yunho."

_BLAM_

Pintu tertutup dan hanya meninggalkan Jaejoong dan Yunho. Segera Jaejoong berlari ke arah Yunho dan berjongkok. Dia membantu Yunho untuk kembali duduk dengan bersandarkan tembok.

"Miahnae, Jae. Aku tidak bisa melindungimu," perlahan Yunho menjulurkan tangannya yang bergetar dan mengambil tangan kanan Jaejoong yang terkulai. Perlahan Yunho menundukan tubuhnya dan mengecup pergelangan tangan Jaejoong yang memerah karena dicengkram oleh ayahnya terlalu keras.

Sesak. Jaejoong merasakn sesak sampai tidak bisa bernafas. Seolah-olah ada yang menahan laju nafasnya. Dengan lembut Jaejoong mengangkat tubuh Yunho. Dia tidak bisa melihat Yunho terus menunduk dan mencium tangannya. Yunho tidak salah apapun!

Jaejoong perlahan mendekap Yunho. Takut jika dia menyentuh luka-luka yang berada di tubuh Yunho dan membuat pria yang dia cintai memekik sakit.

Lama sekali mereka berdua diam. Jaejoong tetap memeluk Yunho. Merasakan detak jantung Yunho yang lemah. Merasakan deru nafas Yunho di lehernya. Merasakan kehangatan yang dia dapat dari tubuh Yunho.

"Jangan menikah, Yu-" Jaejoong segera membungkam mulutnya sendiri. Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri yang mengatakan hal seperti ini. Padahal, sekeras apapun mereka berusaha, mereka tidak bisa lepas dari orang tua mereka.

Jaejoong semakin memaki dirinya saat Yunho tidak mengubrisnya. Yunho tetap diam. Sampai akhirnya desisan Yunho keluarkan. Sepertinya untuk berbicara juga, Yunho merasakan sakit.

"_Mianhae_."

Bingung. Jaejoong bingung. Apa salah Yunho? Apa kesalahan yang pernah Yunho perbuat sampai dia harus meminta maaf kepada Jaejoong? Tidak pernah secuilpun Jaejoong merasakan Yunho salah. Yunho selalu menjaganya. Tidak menyakiti perasaanya. Dan tulus.

"Padahal aku berjanji akan melindungimu sampai mati. Tetapi-" Yunho mulai terisak kecil. Tangannya yang sedari tadi diam di kedua sisi tubuhnya, perlahan mendekap Jaejoong, "Tetapi aku hanya bisa melindungimu sampai disini Jae... _Mianhae_... _Mianhae_..."

Jaejoong tidak bisa menjawab. Dia diam saja, menahan isakannya dengan mengigit bibir bawahnya. Yunho dipelukannya tetap menangis dengan sunyi.

Biarkan mereka menikmati moment terakhir.

_Moment terakhir cinta mereka._

.

* * *

.

Tampan... Yunho sangat tampan. Tubuhnya yang tegap berbalutkan _tuxedo_ putih. Walaupun lebam di wajahnya belum sembuh, _make up_ menutupinya dengan sangat sempurna.

Jaejoong tersenyum miris. Dirinya duduk tepat di urutan kursi paling depan. Yunho hanya berjarak dua meter dari posisi duduknya sekarang. Disamping Jaejoong ada ayahnya yang tersenyum angkuh.

Jaejoong menatap Yunho sayu. Perasaanya serasa ditusuk ribuan jarum saat Yunho mengucapkan janji setia di hadapan Tuhan. Walaupun suara Yunho serak dan tampak bergetar, Jaejoong tidak pernah mempungkiri bahwa suara berat Yunho selalu membuatnya bergetar.

"Silahkan cium pasangan anda."

Jaejoong segera menundukan wajahnya dalam-dalam. Dirinya belum siap melihat Yunho berciuman dengan orang lain. Hanya saja cubitan di pinggangnya—oleh ayah Jaejoong—memaksa Jaejoong mendongakkan wajahnya dan melihat adegan itu secara langsung. Wanita cantik di hadapan Yunho mencium Yunho terlebih dahul tepat di bibir. Sedangkan Yunho hanya diam terpaku sama sekali tidak bergerak.

Miris hati Jaejoong melihat wanita itu melumat bibir bawah Yunho walaupun Yunho hanya diam. Saat ciuman itu terpelas, wanita bergaun putih itu langsung mendekap tubuh Yunho. Kebahagiaan terpancar jelas dari wanita berparas cantik itu.

Jika Jaejoong yang berada di sana, pasti wajah Yunho juga menyiratkan kebahagiaan yang sangat mendalam. Jaejoong rela menggunakan gaun. Jaejoong rela merendahkan harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki. Asalkan dia yang berada di sana. Dia yang berada di sana, mengucapkan janji suci, saling bertukar cincin dan mengecup bibir Yunho.

Jaejoong tidak bisa men undukan wajahnya lagi. Lehernya terasa kaku karena air matanya dengan nakal mengalir turun.

Pandangan Yunho dan Jaejoong bertemu. Yunho menyipitkan matanya saat melihat Jaejoong menangis disana. Sakit.

"_Mianhae_, Jae..." guman Yunho pelan.

Segera Yunho menarik wanita yang menjadi istrinya keluar dari gedung gereja.

_Air matanya sudah tidak tertahan lagi._

.

.

.

* * *

.

.

.

Jaejoong menatap fotonya dan Yunho yang sedang saling merangkul. Terlihat jelas Yunho sedang tertawa lepas sedangkan Jaejoong tersenyum ke arah kamera. Mereka terlihat bahagia kan?

_Sayangnya ini dulu..._

Jaejoong kembali meletakan pigura foto itu di atas meja belajarnya. Sudah dua bulan dia meninggalkan Seoul. Berarti sudah dua bulan juga dia tidak bertemu dengan Yunho. Miris...

Memang seminggu sekali Yunho akan menelfonnya. Walau hanya 20 detik, Jaejoong bahagia mendengar suara Yunho. Walaupun Yunho hanya menanyakan 'apa kabar?' dan 'jaga kesehatanmu' Jaejoong sangat senang.

Jaejoong menggulingkan tubuhnya di atas kasur _apartement_nya. Matanya menatap ponselnya yang ber-_wallpaper_ foto Yunho yang sedang cemberut. _Lucu_...

Sudah dua minggu Yunho tidak menghubunginya. Aigo, Jaejoong rindu sekali. Bagaimana keadaan Yunho sekarang? Apa makannya teratur? Apa Yunho menyukai sifat istrinya? Apa Yunho sudah _making love_ dengan istrinya?

Jaejoong mengigit bibirnya. Tidak rela rasanya membiarkan Yunho _making love_ dengan orang lain selain dirinya. Walaupun mereka berpisah, tapi mereka tetap saling mencintaikan?

Jaejoong langsung terlonjak saat dirinya melihat nama Yunho di wallpapernya. YUNHO MENELFONNYA!

Segera Jaejoong mendudukan dirinya dan mengangkan telefon Yunho.

"Yeose-" sebelum Jaejoong selesai berkata-kata Yunho sudah memotong ucapannya.

"_Mianhae_, Jae. Aku sudah tidak menghubungimu dua minggu,"—Jaejoong meneguk ludahnya susah payah. Yunho berkata-kata dengan cepat dan dengan nada bergetar—"_Appa_ tahu aku masih sering menghubungimu."

_Deg._ Ba-bagaimana ini? Jaejoong tidak bisa menerka-nerka apa yang akan terjadi.

"Beliau akan menyita semua alat komunikasiku. Maaf ini yang terakhir,"—suara Yunho berupa desisan yang membuat Jaejoong perih—"Kau ingatkan, aku sangaaat mencintaimu. Aku bersumpah akan mencintaimu sampai mati. Jaga kesehatanmu! Jangan makan sembarangan. Belajar yang rajin. Dan _jebal_... carilah kekasih,"—kalimat terakhir Yunho ucapan dengan bisikan pelan. Jujur Yunho pun tidak rela mengatakan ini—"Selamat tinggal sayang. Aku mencintaimu. Dan akan selalu begitu. Terima kasih."

_Pik_

Dia belum mengatakan apapun. Jaejoong belum mengungakan argumen apapun.

PRAK

Jaejoong melempar ponselnya hingga hancur. Segera Jaejoong melipat kakinya di depan dada dan membenamkan wajahnya disana. Isakannya kembali keluar. Berkali-kali Jaejoong memukul-mukul dadanya yang sesak. Selamat tinggal katanya... jadi setelah ini dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Yunho lagi?

Kejam.

Cintanya kandas begitu kejam. Padahal mereka berdua masih mencintai.

Demi Tuhan, Jaejoong sangat mencintai Yunho. Ingin rasanya mengatakan kepada Yunho bahwa dia membutuhkan pria itu sekarang. Memeluknya dan melepaskan gundah di hatinya.

Damn! Jaejoong membutuhkan Yunho sekarang.

Dan juga, apa maksud Yunho dengan CARILAH KEKASIH? Dia meminta Jaejoong melupakannya? Meminta Jaejoong menikah juga? Begitu?

Fuck, Jaejoong tidak akan melakukannya! Apapun yang terjadi. Tubuhnya, jiwanya 100% untuk Yunho. Hanya Yunho.

"Yunho... ingatlah aku sangat mencintaimu. Sangat mencintamu dan akan selalu begitu sampai aku mati."

.

* * *

**END**

* * *

.

Terburu-buru dan tidak di cek lagi. Maaf. Ini ide dadakan.

.

Selain itu, gw (Z) akan hiatus sampai beberapa minggu. Kenapa? Karena aku harus mengikuti test masuk SMA IDAMAN ORANG TUA! Gw sama sekali tidak mau masuk SMA itu. TIDAK MAU! Hanya saja orang tua memaksa dan gw hanya seorang anak. Gw sempat bertengkar dengan nyokap karena hal ini.

Tapi, _it's allright_...

Anak hanya bisa menurut ke orang tua kan?

Gw sempet stress dan ke-stress-an gw, gw lampiaskan di dalam fanfic ini.

Maaf berkesan nyampah.

.

_No sequel. Gw udah cukup stress._

.

**Berkenan?**


End file.
